


Acadia Secret

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: Donghae and Hyukjae, a happy couple, decided to move into a new home. They had no idea something sinister was waiting to ruin their lives in their new home.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hyukjae groaned as his mental alarm went off to wake him up. Must be morning already, he thought.

A pair of arms hugged him from behind, strong arms roamed from his chest down to his abs and warm lips kissed the back of his neck.

“It’s only six, sleep a bit longer”.

Donghae, his boyfriend.

That’s right. He had a boyfriend now.

Hyukjae could not understand what the man saw in him to claim that he loved Hyukjae.

Dr Lee Donghae, Junior Surgeon at St. Mary Seoul Hospital. His family owned multiple medical and health related business. Donghae went to the best medical school in the US and vacationing all over Europe, before coming back home to Korea and worked at the prestigious hospital. He was handsome, sexy, and extremely wealthy, he could get any man or woman he wanted, and yet he chose Hyukjae.

Hyukjae was nobody. Growing up poor, he had to grow up fast and left home to be on his own. He knew he was gay since he was 17, which made him more awkward, not to mention the bullying he received since he was a teenager. Hyukjae worked several odd jobs since he left home at and finished his mandatory military service, before he worked in a café, where he met Donghae.

The man was a customer and they ended up exchanging numbers. Their first date was a disaster but Donghae kept calling and patiently asked for a second date, third date and now they lived together.

“You’re thinking too much”, Donghae mumbled behind him, his body spooning Hyukjae as his hands continued to caress Hyukjae’s front.

Hyukjae yawned, he turned around to face Donghae, “You have to get up soon”, he said.

Donghae only gave a lazy hmmpf before snuggling further into Hyukjae’s neck.

Three months after they started dating, the manager of the Café Hyukjae worked found out that Hyukjae was dating another man. Hyukjae had been working in the café for 2 years, but the manager sacked him under a weak company rule that workers are not supposed to date clients. Hyukjae suspected that the manager was homophobic, however he had no choice but to accept the decision.

Two months, it was all it took for Hyukjae to get an eviction letter from his landlord. Since he was jobless, he slowly lost all his savings. He tried hard finding a new job but his effort was fruitless. Donghae knew he was hanging on the last of his dignity by refusing Donghae’s help, but in the end Donghae made him give up.

“Why can’t you just live with me Hyuk?” Donghae asked one night, just two days before Hyukjae was evicted from his old apartment.

“You know why”, Hyukjae mumbled, “I can’t … I just can’t let you …”

“Can we just forget about your high moral values for a minute here?! You’re practically broke, I know you’ve been drinking a lot of water to save money for food! I know you only eat instant ramyun once a day! And you still won’t accept me sending you food deliveries!”

Hyukjae couldn’t say anything back, he knew he was pathetic, he was 27, years old, completely broke, jobless and the amount of money he had on his bank account was a laugh. Soon he would be homeless too.

“Let me take care of you”, Donghae took Hyukjae’s hands into his, “Please?”

Hyukjae allowed Donghae to hug him, and finally said, “Yes”.

That was two months a go. Hyukjae had been living together with Donghae since then.

“Donghae-ah”, Hyukjae kissed his boyfriend, “You have to get up, you said you have a surgery today”.

Donghae groaned and complained, but he got up, leaving Hyukjae stretching himself on the bed. It was getting colder now that Autumn was coming.

“I found two more apartments for lease, do you want to check on them today?” Donghae asked from the bathroom.

“You’re serious about moving, aren’t you?” Hyukjae found his blue sweater on the floor and put it on.

“You know this place is too small for us!” Donghae replied, “Where are we going to put our six children?” he could hear Hyukjae snorted from outside the bathroom.

Donghae decided to rent the place when he just got back from US. It was great in the beginning, the apartment had one bedroom and a small kitchen, perfect for him who lived off take away and delivery food. The living area fitted a loveseat sofa and TV with good sound system perfectly.

The space was enough for one person but with Hyukjae around, Donghae wanted his boyfriend to feel at home with him, this apartment was not the home he wanted to share with Hyukjae.

And not to mention that the nearest train station and bus stop were half an hour away.

Hyukjae hated it when Donghae sends a driver to take him to places. He was still searching for a job and insisted to go by himself stubbornly.

“This place is too small Hyuk, and we need somewhere closer to the train station, you said you’d teach me how to ride the train, didn’t you?” Donghae could be heard from their bedroom as Hyukjae went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Hyukjae smiled at that, Donghae remembered. He kept teasing Donghae being a rich snob who never used the public transport and insisted that one day he would teach Donghae his way around the city on public transport.

“I can still teach you how to use the public transport now”, Hyukjae replied.

“And walk five blocks away? No thanks!”

“Snob”.

When Donghae was out of the bathroom, he smelled coffee and breakfast. Hyukjae said that he couldn’t cook but living alone on tight budget made him the better cook than Donghae. Today he made simple fried rice with eggs which of course Donghae quickly ate.

“Here’s your coffee”, Hyukjae put a cup of black coffee on the island table, “Watch out it’s hot”.

Too late, Donghae already sipped the hot coffee and winced as the hot liquid burned his tongue.

“Hyukkie!” he complained.

“I’ve told you it’s hot!”

“Kiss it better Hyukkie!”

“I haven’t brushed my teeth …”

Donghae caught Hyukjae’s lips and kissed his boyfriend passionately before Hyukjae could protest. He could feel Hyukjae sighed and kissed him back.

“There, much better”, Donghae grinned.

Donghae’s phone rang just as he finished his coffee, he hated to leave Hyukjae but he had a surgery to do today.

“See you tonight babe”, Donghae gave a light smack on Hyukjae’s boxer clad ass before leaving the apartment.  
**  
“We are here, Hyukjae-ssi”, JaeWon, Donghae’s driver announced as they stopped in front of a low rise apartment building. Unlike the first apartment he checked earlier, the classic European building looked elegant standing in the middle of modern Seoul.

Acadia Maison. It said in Hangul and latin.

The real estate agent was waiting for him at the front door, she bowed at him and smiled professionally. Hyukjae could tell that he was not what she was expecting, with his dyed blond hair and casual clothes. The reservation was made under Lee Donghae’s name, so she must be expecting a businessman.

But she wiped all the questions from her face as soon as she put on her smile, “This way, Mr Lee … My name is Ahn Sarang, pleased to meet you”.

“This building was built in 1961, the original owner was a French diplomat, one of the first foreign diplomats stationed in Seoul, he lost his wife and young children not long after he was stationed in Seoul, so he built this building to remind him of his heritage and his lost family, he then married a Korean woman and never returned to his country until his death”, she explained, “Acadia is the name of his deceased daughter”.

The interior of the building was a mixture of classic elegance and modern western style. The walls and marble floor were white with minimal gold leaves decoration. Although the lobby area was quite spacious, there were mirrors everywhere. Not some decorative mirrors, but from ceiling to floor mirrors that covered the whole side of wall.

Hyukjae was reminded of a documentary about the buildings in Paris he watched with Donghae. The government didn’t allow the old building to be demolished or completely renovated due to historical values, so people had to live in those buildings and according to Donghae, the condition of most of the buildings were terrible since they could not put proper insulation and heaters in old buildings.

He never got the chance to finish the documentary because soon Donghae whispered to Hyukjae’s ear, “I’m horny”.

Only Lee Donghae could get horny watching a documentary about buildings. They ended up fucking in front of the TV and Hyukjae remembered he could feel the burn on his ass for days for the lack of lubrication. He blushed at the memory.

“The unit has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a spacious living area, fully furnished kitchen and a balcony”, the real estate agent’s explanation stopped Hyukjae’s trains of thoughts, “This way Lee Ssi”, she pointed to an elevator.

“Acadia Maison has several facilities for tenants, such as indoor swimming pool, sauna, and a gym”, she continued as they entered the elevator, she pressed the 4th floor.

As the agent unlocked the door for them, Hyukjae smelled of something musky when the door was opened. He could not really point it out since he was not familiar with this scent. It was not something unpleasant though, so Hyukjae thought it was probably the room refresher.

The apartment was so much more spacious than Donghae’s apartment, white wallpaper and soft cream carpet covered the apartment. The high ceilings and bay windows facing the city made the room more pleasant.

The bedrooms were nice, the master bedroom had big balcony and a huge walk in closet. A tall mirror was placed on one of the walls.

Hyukjae was sure Donghae would like this apartment, he was asking some details to the agent when the scent returned.

“What’s that scent?” he asked her.

“I don’t smell anything”, the agent answered, “But probably the last tenant left something in the closet, we will clean up the whole place before you move in, of course …”

He took some pictures of the apartment and sent them to Donghae, before thanking the real estate agent and left.  
**  
Later that night, Donghae arrived home to find Hyukjae singing along the radio as he cooked in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Donghae watched his boyfriend for a while, leaning against the door with a smile.

How did I get so lucky?

“Hey, you’re home!” Hyukjae finally noticed him, “How long have you been standing there?”

“A while”, Donghae said back, “How was the apartment?”

“It was so good! You should see it yourself!”

“Well I’m free tomorrow after lunch, what do you say we go check it out?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna like it Hae!”

“What are you cooking?”

“Chicken and vegetables stew, I also got some kimchi on my way back home, go clean up first while I take care of this, okay?” Hyukjae pushed his boyfriend out of the kitchen.

“So do you think we should get that one? What is it called again? The Acasa? Acaba?” Donghae was used to talk to Hyukjae even when he was in a different rooms, “Ahn Ssi, the agent, was surprised when she called me, I can tell that she’s curious about our relationship, so I told her that I’m your Sugar Daddy!”

“You said WHAT?!” Hyukjae’s shocked replied could be heard all the way from the kitchen.

“Well … I know that we’re the same age, but I can be your Sugar Daddy, I can buy you things and you can repay me with your body”, Donghae chuckled at Hyukjae’s protest, “Yah! You made it sound so bad!” His words only earned him another set of complaints.

“What’s wrong with men my age wanting to be a Sugar Daddy?!”

No replies.

Donghae sighed, Hyukjae couldn’t be mad at him for that joke! He rolled the sleeves of his shirt and washed his face, when he was done still no replies from Hyukjae.

“I was joking, Hyuk, I told her that you are my fiancé … well I can hope, can’t I?” he walked to the kitchen and found Hyukjae looking at his phone seriously, “What’s wrong babe?”

Hyukjae looked up, “Noona has to stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy”.

Hyukjae’s sister, Sora, lived with his husband in Seoul, Donghae had met her a couple of times before. She was 4 months pregnant with her first child and the pregnancy seemed to be difficult for her.

“She asked me if I can take Choco and send her back to my parents tomorrow because she can’t take care of Choco while she has to be on bed rest, I’m not sure if I can be back on time to see the apartment with you”, he looked guilty.

Choco was a small Pomeranian dog, she was Hyukjae’s family dog but when Sora got married, she brought the little dog with her to Seoul.

Choco was almost 12 years old, she spent her days sleeping so she wouldn’t make a mess in their apartment, and she was a nice dog, Donghae thought.

“Why don’t you bring Choco to live with us?”

“You mean it, Hae?” Hyukjae’s eyes widen.

“So let me pick you up after lunch, we can get Choco from your sister’s place and check the apartment together after that, how’s that sound?”

Donghae knew he’d said the right thing as Hyukjae hugged him tight and kissed him, “Thank you Hae! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

“Anything for you … my Sugar Baby”.

Hyukjae hit his boyfriend’s arm playfully and shoved him, “Shut up let’s eat”.

“You can show your thanks by calling me Daddy in bed starting tonight”.

“Dream on Hae”.  
**  
“Remember, she can only eat this food, don’t change the brand, don’t feed her table scrap or bones …” Sora handed Hyukjae a bag of dog food, “Make sure that she take her medications once a day, this is her eye drop and shampoo …”

“I know …”

“Put her sweater on when she’s cold and this is her bed, make sure to wash her bed once every two weeks!”

Being the mother hen she was, Sora handed Hyukjae Choco’s things and even a written list of Choco’s medication and routine. The small dog looked older than the last time Donghae saw her and it seemed that she had developed heart problems.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, Noona?” Hyukjae reminded her sister, “I can take care of her, okay? Go back to bed”.

“Take care of her, Donghae, I know my brother’s useless”, she handed Choco to Donghae.

“Yah! You don’t trust me?” Hyukjae glared at his sister.

“No, you can’t even take care of yourself”, she said, opening the door to her apartment, “Bye Choco, be nice with Hyukjae Oppa and Donghae Oppa, okay?”

“We’ll take care of her, don’t worry”, Donghae reassured her.

“Go back inside, you don’t have to send us out”, Hyukjae told his sister, “You’re supposed to be on bed rest!”

When the elevator door closed, Hyukjae sighed.

“She trusts you better than her own brother”.

“Not my fault that I look more like a responsible adult when you look like a delinquent”, Donghae teased and earned him a pout from his cute boyfriend.

Hyukjae huffed, although they were both 27, they were completely different. Hyukjae thought he did look like a delinquent with his bleached blond hair, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and neon green jacket. While Donghae was a picture of success and perfection in his dark blue suit and dress shoes.

“Stop thinking about your gorgeous boyfriend when he’s next to you”, Donghae teased.

Hyukjae only pouted at him cutely. They went to Donghae’s car, and drove to the Acadia.

The apartment was as good as Hyukjae’s explanation, not that Donghae didn’t trust Hyukjae’s judgement. Donghae quickly liked the apartment at the first sight.

He asked the agent about payment and the necessary paperwork, he could take care of them first thing on Monday.

“Oh there’s one more thing I need to know”, Donghae remembered, “Does this apartment allows pets?” he eyed Hyukjae taking Choco to see the rooms from where he was standing with Ahn Ssi.

“Of course, there are many tenants with pets in this building”, she replied, “Some even have big dogs”.

“Great, I will contact you tomorrow morning for the next step”.

Donghae went to the master bedroom to call for Hyukjae, he just walked through the door when he heard Choco barked loudly at something. The dog rarely barked so it was a surprise.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Hyukjae when he came out.

“I was taking her to the walk in closet, I think she was surprised when she saw our reflection in the mirror and barked”, Hyukjae explained.

“Come on, let’s go home”, Donghae held out his arm for Hyukjae.   
TBC  
*

*

*


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Hyukjae, a happy couple, decided to move into a new home. They had no idea something sinister was waiting to ruin their lives in their new home.

Choco took in her new home nicely. She ate the food Hyukjae prepared and had her pill without a fuss. She stayed in her bed when Hyukjae and Donghae were having dinner, not even begging for food.

It was already late at night and Choco was asleep in her little dog bed in the corner of the living area when Hyukjae finally went to the bedroom.

“What took you so long?” Donghae was already laying in bed.

“I was waiting for Choco to sleep”.

“Come here”, Donghae pulled his boyfriend on top of him, “Now you have to put me to sleep”.

Hyukjae chuckled, but he accepted Donghae’s kiss on his lips. Donghae’s hands quickly roamed all over Hyukjae’s back and shoulders, pushing his shirt up and feeling his abs and sides. Donghae had his shares of lovers in the past but he could swear that none of them could rival Hyukjae’s smooth skin. He could never get enough of Hyukjae!

Donghae pulled Hyukjae’s t-shirt off and threw the garment to the floor, it was amazing what Hyukjae could do to him. Having Hyukjae’s body on top of his caused Donghae’s member reacted, he was ready to throw Hyukjae on the bed and having his way when Hyukjae suddenly stopped kissing him.

Something was not right.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Hyukjae looked at the direction of their bedroom door.

“What …?”

“Do you hear that?” Hyukjae removed himself completely from Donghae.

“Hyukkie … What …?” now that Hyukjae mentioned it, Donghae could hear a faint barking from outside the bedroom.

“No don’t leave me Hyuk …!”

Too late, Hyukjae already left the bed and opened the door.

“What’s wrong Choco? Are you lonely?” Donghae could hear his boyfriend cooing at the dog.

30 minutes later, Donghae was cursing his fate to be cock blocked by a dog. Hyukjae tried to persuade Choco to sleep on her own bed, but she whined and cried, so Hyukjae brought Choco’s bed into their bedroom. Choco still cried and made those pitiful sounds when Hyukjae left her and in the end, Hyukjae put Choco on their bed.

The little traitor quickly curled next to Hyukjae and slept.

When Choco was completely quiet, Donghae tried again. He sneaked his hand into Hyukjae’s boxer, before he succeeded much, Hyukjae slapped his hand and glared at him.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re going to traumatize Choco!” Hyukjae whispered, afraid to wake the dog.

Donghae wanted to protest, the dog was 12 years old! That means 84 years in human age! What more could traumatize her?! He didn’t say anything to Hyukjae, though. He kissed Hyukjae’s temple and as his boyfriend’s breath evened, he got up and left to the bathroom.

He didn’t think much when he told Hyukjae to bring the dog to live with them, how did he end up like this?! Donghae cursed his bad luck. Now he had a problem of his own, looking down he saw Donghae Junior starting to rise.

Donghae had a healthy sex life before he met Hyukjae, he never had any problem getting a partner, he didn’t think about settling down. But Hyukjae changed that.

Thinking about Hyukjae’s gummy smile and sexy body made Donghae’s hand moved faster on his erection. He wished that was Hyukjae’s hands on him, masturbating him.

Suddenly the bathroom door was opened, Hyukjae came in.

He saw what Donghae was doing, without any words he kneeled in front of Donghae and took Donghae’s erection into his mouth. Donghae gave a low moan as Hyukjae’s hot mouth engulfed his hardness.

Hyukjae looked up as he deep throated Donghae’s burning erection, Donghae couldn’t stop his hand from tangling on Hyukjae’s hair, trying to control the movement. Their eyes met, and Donghae couldn’t hold out anymore. With another moan, he came into Hyukjae’s mouth.

Hyukjae coughed as Donghae pulled away, some of Donghae’s semen were on his chin. Donghae helped his boyfriend to stand up and reached to Hyukjae’s boxer, only to have Hyukjae’s hand stopping him.

“I’m fine”, Hyukjae rasped out.

“Let’s get you cleaned up”, Donghae said.  
**  
“And how’s your boy toy?” KiBum asked.

Donghae met Kim Kibum in Uni, but after they finished their education Kibum decided to work in US instead of coming back home to Korea. Kim Heechul was Donghae’s cousin, he often visited Donghae while he lived in US and knew most of Donghae’s friends. They always get together whenever Kibum came to visit Korea.

“Don’t call him that”, Donghae said back, “He has a name”.

“Ouch”.

“He’s dead serious about this one”, Heechul told Kibum.

Donghae grinned.

“Look at that face! He’s seriously in love!” Heechul exclaimed.

“What is it that turn you into this, Hae? Is the sex really that good?”

This time Donghae laughed at his friend’s curiosity, “Not telling”.

“Siwon told me that you don’t even go clubbing anymore lately? Are you settling down for this guy? He told you to stay at home all night? I’m getting concerned here!”

Heechul snorted, “Thanks to the sex kitten, Donghae is now banned in most clubs in Gangnam!” Heechul then told Kibum about the time when he started a fight with perverts who tried to grope Hyukjae in the clubs that made him ended up banned in the clubs they frequently visited, “They gave his picture to the bouncers and even when you look remotely like him, you can’t get in”.

“Really, man?” Kibum looked at him in disbelief, “Why don’t you introduce him to us and let us see him ourselves?”

“No way man, if he talks to you guys, he’ll think I’m a bastard”, Donghae answered, “He’s a good guy, he’s different than everyone I dated”.

“You’re a lost cause, Lee Donghae!” Kibum seemed to understand that his friend was completely changed, “Don’t forget to invite me when you get married!”  
*  
When Donghae arrived home that night, it was almost eleven. Hyukjae was packing Donghae’s clothes into cardboards boxes, Choco sitting next to him. The view was too sweet, Donghae swore he didn’t mind getting banned at all clubs in Seoul just to come home to Hyukjae being domestic like this everyday.

As Donghae kicked his shoes off, Choco heard him and barked excitedly, tail wagging.

“Donghae-ah! You’re home!” Hyukjae looked up, “How was it?”

“It was okay”, Donghae replied, “Heechul and Kibum said hi”.

“Go wash up, I’ll finish this”, Hyukjae said.

Since Donghae’s apartment came with the furniture, Hyukjae only packed their things and Donghae could see that Hyukjae had emptied most of the drawers. Donghae told Hyukjae not to worry about packing because he rented a moving company, but Hyukjae packed everything anyways, claiming he had nothing to do during the day while Donghae was at work.

Donghae came out of the bathroom to find Hyukjae sitting on the sofa, playing with Choco. Hyukjae looked up at him and smiled THAT naughty smile of his.

“Tonight is our last night in this apartment”, Hyukjae started, “Do you think we should … say goodbye to the bed?” he was biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Donghae was about to ask how are they going to do anything more than cuddling with Choco in their bed when Hyukjae tore open a package and the smell of cheese filled the air around them. Choco quickly stood up, full attention to the thing on Hyukjae’s hand.

“I got this from the pet shop”, Hyukjae gave Choco the bone shaped dog treat, “They said it should be enough to keep her busy for at least 3 hours”.

Choco quickly took the treat and brought it to her bed behind the sofa. Hyukjae completely forgotten.

Donghae didn’t think anymore, he swung Hyukjae over his shoulder and ran carrying Hyukjae to the bedroom. Hyukjae laughing all the way and he still laughed when Donghae threw him to their bed.

Donghae hastily undressed himself, his eyes set on Hyukjae who took off his shirt and pants, he even dare to grin sexily, spreading his leg and leaned back against the pillows.

“I’m waiting Hae”.

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow”, Donghae growled.

“You have to work hard then”.

That was the last thing Hyukjae said before Donghae pounced on him.

The kiss was far from sweet, Donghae quickly dominated their kiss, while Hyukjae tried to fight back for dominance, he gave up in the end and let Donghae claimed his mouth until they were out of breath.

Donghae’s fingers traced lines all over Hyukjae’s neck and chest, followed by Donghae’s needy mouth. Licking and kissing here and there, occasionally biting Hyukjae’s soft skin.

“Nngggh!” Hyukjae gave a delicious moan as Donghae bit harder on the side of his neck, Donghae always knew Hyukjae’s sensitive spots and loved to abuse the knowledge to his benefit.

Donghae trailed kisses on Hyukjae’s torso, the muscles quivered in anticipation under Donghae’s touch. Donghae reached to Hyukjae’s straining boxer, today he was wearing a plain blue one, the front was already tainted with pre cum.

“H-Hae … Stop”, with much difficulty, Hyukjae pushed his boyfriend’s impatient hands from his boxer.

He sat up, pushing Donghae’s chest from him, a blush on his pale cheeks, Donghae was ready to pounce again when Hyukjae said, “Wait”.

Donghae sat back, impatiently waiting for Hyukjae to pull his boxer off, wondering what his boyfriend wanted. Hyukjae was still blushing, pink lower lip caught under his teeth.

He laid back on the bed and slowly opened his legs, baring everything to Donghae’s eyes.

And Donghae could have sworn he dropped his jaw at the sight of Hyukjae’s entrance wet and sealed with a neon green butt plug. The thought of Hyukjae prepared himself and put the butt plug was more than enough to cause Donghae’s brain to short circuit.

Donghae’s hand went auto pilot and touched the plug, Hyukjae’s moaned and raised his hip, giving Donghae better access. Donghae slowly pulled the plug from Hyukjae’s twitching opening, concentrating not to hurt Hyukjae. Despite the generous amount of lube Hyukjae was using to ease the plug in, Hyukjae’s inner muscle refused to let go of the plug and the delicious sounds he was making only made Donghae hornier. If that was even possible.

As the toy was completely out of Hyukjae’s hole, Donghae didn’t wait long to replace the plug with his organ. Hyukjae gasped sensually as Donghae pushed deep into his channel until he could not go any further. Hyukjae’s inside quickly gripped his erection, soft and firm, like a well made velvet glove.

“H-Hae …” Hyukjae moaned, “Give it to me …” his beautiful body arched up sensually, silently asking Donghae to move.

Hyukjae let Donghae to arrange his body for better penetration, soon he was gasping and moaning as Donghae began to move. He kept his eyes on Donghae. Sweat made his body glistened, his face screamed out SEX as he was fucking Hyukjae. How did this beautiful man ended up with him? A small voice appeared in Hyukjae’s head.

“Ah … Hyuk …” Donghae groaned, his manhood twitched inside Hyukjae.

Hyukjae could sense that Donghae was close, he kept hitting Hyukjae’s prostate, making Hyukjae’s orgasm approaching fast.

Suddenly, Hyukjae reached for Donghae’s face and they kissed, hard, as Donghae’s member filled Hyukjae’s insides. Seconds later, Hyukjae’s orgasm followed.  
*  
“Wake up Hae”.

“Hmfft …”

“Hae, the moving company is coming at 9”, Hyukjae tried again.

The only response he received was Donghae tightening his arms around him. He was sprawled on top of Hyukjae, his legs trapping Hyukjae effectively

“Hae?” Hyukjae poked his boyfriend, “You’re heavy”.

Donghae finally opened his eyes and yawned, “Okay okay I’m up!”

Hyukjae tried to get up, he winced as the familiar pain shot through his spine. How many times they did it last night? He groaned as he waddled to the bathroom, they didn’t get the chance to clean up last night and now Hyukjae was sticky and sore all over. Hyukjae sensed Donghae’s eyes on his back and turned around, finding Donghae grinning like a pervert at his effort to walk normal.

“Don’t even think about it!” Hyukjae scolded his boyfriend.

“What?” Donghae laughed.

“Don’t you dare following me!”

Cleaning up was a bitch, Hyukjae took a long shower and he could still feel Donghae’s seed inside him. He sighed and checked his body on the bathroom mirror. Donghae liked to bite and thanks to his pale skin, Donghae often left marks on his skin that he couldn’t hide. Fortunately Donghae was being considerate last night, he didn’t leave any marks.

Accepting his fate to waddle like a penguin for the next few days, Hyukjae sighed and put on his clothes. It was a very bad idea to provoke Donghae before a big day like this! Donghae was a beast in bed!

“Hyukkie?” the said beast called out from outside the bathroom, “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“Just a minute! I’ll be out!”

As the moving company arrived, Donghae told them everything they needed to do. Donghae picked up Choco and helped Hyukjae out from the apartment.

“I’ve booked a doggy daycare for Choco today, she can stay there until the apartment is ready”, Donghae broke the news to Hyukjae, “And in the mean time, we can go watch a movie in the cinema, how’s that sound?”  
**  
The moving company worked efficiently, Hyukjae thought, as they entered their new apartment. Donghae’s TV and audio system were arranged perfectly on their new place. The kitchen was stacked nicely. Donghae bought a new dining table and it was set nicely in the middle of the dining room. The new sofa was blue, it was set on the living area, a new fluffy blue dog bed was also set for Choco. Hyukjae smiled at Donghae’s consideration.

Their clothes were still on the boxes, Hyukjae insisted that he could unpack their clothes, he had nothing to do the next few days anyways.

Hyukjae carried Choco in his arms as he checked the rooms. Donghae already went into the master bedroom but as soon as Hyukjae walked past the tall mirror covering the wall of their walk in closet, Choco struggled and jumped off Hyukjae’s arms. She ran out of the bedroom so fast.

Hyukjae decided to check her later, since he wanted to see their bedroom.

Only to find Donghae standing in the middle of their new bedroom, making phone call, and no bed to be found.

“The bed is supposed to be delivered today, but something went wrong so they will send the bed tomorrow”, Donghae told Hyukjae, he looked guilty, “Do you mind sleeping in this for a while?”

Hyukjae looked down and saw a fluffy set of futon on the floor and smiled. His boyfriend sometimes forgot that he was used to live a simple life before they met.

“I don't mind Hae,” Hyukjae’s smile erased the worried look Donghae had on his face.  
**


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Hyukjae, a happy couple, decided to move into a new home. They had no idea something sinister was waiting to ruin their lives in their new home.

They had been living in their new apartment for a week, Donghae made sure that they had sex on almost every single room in the apartment. Thanks to the cheesy dog treats for keeping Choco distracted long enough.

One thing that bothered Hyukjae was Choco never wanted to go to their bedroom, she would stay when Hyukjae was there, but she wouldn’t go near the walk in closet. Especially the large mirror.

“She’s 12 Hyukkie”, Sora told him when Hyukjae called, “She can’t see very well, the reflection and lights must be scary for her, she’s never seen a mirror that big before”.

Hyukjae thought that made sense, so he accepted the reasoning.

“So … how is it with your job hunting?” she asked, “You know you could just become a stay at home wife, I think Donghae wouldn’t mind …”

“W-what are you talking about!” Hyukjae stammered.

“You’re so cute”, Sora laughed, “Look, my old boss is looking for some waiters and barista for his new café downtown, do you want to give it a try?”

She gave Hyukjae her old boss’ number. Sandara Park turned out to be very nice. She had a chain of Cafes all over Seoul and one of her newly opened cafes could use some waiters and baristas. Sora used to work for her as a secretary before she got married. 

Sandara remembered her and asked Hyukjae to come for a job interview on Monday.

Hyukjae was excited with the appointment, he couldn’t wait for Monday.

“Hyukkie? Where are you?” Donghae called out, he just got home from the gym, “We’re going out for dinner with my family, remember?”

“You wanna go take a shower first?” Hyukjae asked.

“I took shower at the gym”, Donghae answered.

Hyukjae told Donghae about the good news, Donghae seemed happy for him and wished him luck.

“Let me go change before we go, okay?”

Hyukjae was rummaging through the drawer to get clean underwear when he found something strange between his boxers.

It looked like a doll, the size was not bigger than his palm, it was made of dried tree branch and old dried leather-like material. The head was made of dried tree barks and seemed to be hollow inside, the eyes and mouth were red beads made of some unknown beans. It looked very old and Hyukjae had no idea how it ended up at his underwear drawer.

Hyukjae brought the thing to show it to Donghae who was watching some reality show on TV.

“What is it Hyukkie?” 

“I don’t know, I have never seen this before, is it yours?” he showed the doll to Donghae who frowned at the sight.

“Did the movers left it?” Donghae asked back.

“I don’t think so, I packed and unpacked the clothes myself”, Hyukjae answered, “I’m sure I didn’t see this when I unpacked”.

“Let me take a pic and ask the movers if they left it”, Donghae took his phone.

Hyukjae put the doll on a plastic tray for Donghae to take a picture. He was going to put the tray and its content on the table when suddenly a spider came out of the head of the doll, it happened so fast, the spider bit Hyukjae’s finger and Hyukjae dropped the tray on the floor in shock.

“What’s wrong babe?” Donghae heard the sound of the tray hitting the floor and came to check on Hyukjae.

“There’s a spider coming out of this doll”, Hyukjae answered, he picked the doll and the tray from the floor, the spider was gone.

“You okay? Let me see”, Donghae reached for Hyukjae’s hand.

“I’m not a toddler, silly”, Hyukjae pushed his boyfriend away, “Let me put this away first …”

“Let’s get rid of it when we go out, who knows there are more insects inside it”, Donghae said.

Hyukjae put the doll and the tray on the table and turned on the tap water, keeping his finger on running water. There was a little blood seeping from the small wound on his finger, but the wound stopped bleeding quite fast.

“Here, put it on”, Donghae gave Hyukjae a band aid, “How do you feel?” he checked Hyukjae’s forehead and took Hyukjae’s finger, “It could be poisonous!”

“I don’t feel anything”, Hyukjae put the band-aid on.

“You have to tell me if you feel anything strange, we’ll go straight to the hospital!” Donghae said sternly.

“You’re over reacting, Hae”, Hyukjae replied, but he promised his boyfriend that he would tell Donghae if he feels anything unusual.

They went to change and got ready for meeting Donghae’s family. Hyukjae said goodbye to Choco before they go while Donghae went to get the doll.

“Did you get rid of it, Hyuk?” Donghae asked. 

The doll was gone, there was nothing but black ash on the tray where the doll was supposed to be.

Hyukjae scratched his head, “I left it there before I changed”.

Donghae frowned, he knew they didn’t move the doll and Hyukjae was with him all the time when they were getting ready. 

“Come on, don’t let your parents wait”, Hyukjae took his boyfriend’s hand, cutting Donghae’s thoughts.

This was not the first time Hyukjae met Donghae’s family, however, Hyukjae was still nervous to see them.

Donghae’s father was a stern man who didn’t talk much, Hyukjae had to admit that the man intimidated him. Hyukjae could sense that the man did not approve his son’s choice in Hyukjae, but he had to accept Hyukjae for the time being. Donghae’s mom was a beautiful and polite woman, she tried to welcome Hyukjae despite being awkward because she was obviously expecting a future daughter-in-law but Donghae brought her Hyukjae.

Donghae’s older brother, Donghwa, was not much different. He didn’t approve of Donghae’s choice, although he tried to be civil when Hyukjae around. 

Today the family dinner was to welcome Donghae’s sister, Amber, who came home for holiday. She went to Uni in US so Hyukjae never met her before.

Amber was completely unlike what Hyukjae was expecting. First of all, she looked more like a boy than a princess from a rich family. And she was warming up to Hyukjae quickly.

“He’s so cute!!” she beamed as Donghae introduce her to Hyukjae, “Can I keep him?” She was ready to jump Hyukjae but Donghae stopped her.

“No, he’s mine, you go find your own!”

“You’re mean, Oppa!” Amber pouted at her brother, she then turned to Hyukjae and gave him a hug, “I hope you can stand my brother so I can have a cute sister in law!”

“Amber!”

“I mean … a cute brother in law!” she corrected.

Amber stayed by his side all the time during dinner, Hyukjae was nervous being around Donghae’s family, but Amber helped to melt his nervousness away.

“You have a dog? That’s so cute! What breed is it?” then she looked at Donghae, “You let him gets a dog?” she looked surprised.

“It’s not like what you think”, Hyukjae tried to explain, “The dog used to live with my sister but when she’s pregnant, Donghae told me to take her in, it’s not like we adopted her together or anything”.

Amber’s eyes widened, “Oppa, you’re really full of surprise!” she smacked Donghae’s arm teasingly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Donghae maintained his coolness, “I like dogs!”

“Ah yes, of course”, Amber laughed.

When it was time to go home, Amber asked, “I’ll be here the whole month! Can I visit you sometimes?” 

“Just let me know before you come so I can arrange my schedule”.

“Not you pabo, I don’t need to see you! I wanna see Hyukkie Oppa!” Amber pouted at her brother, “Can I see you Oppa? We can go shopping together!”

After saying a formal goodbye to the rest of Donghae’s family and told Amber that she is welcomed to visit their apartment anytime, Donghae and Hyukjae went home.

“She’s really nice”, Hyukjae said.

“She is”, Donghae agreed, his eyes on the road as he was driving.

“And you normally don’t like dogs?” Hyukjae teased.

“Well … that was a long time a go”.

“What happened?”

“I used to date this girl, Krystal, she had the most annoying little dog that she brought with her in her handbag, the little devil bit me everytime I came close to her, that’s how I started to hate dogs, especially small ones”.

Hyukjae laughed at the story, “What breed was her dog?”

“Pomeranian”.

Hyukjae looked surprised. “How come you don’t hate Choco?”

Donghae grinned, “Her Oppa is my boyfriend, how come I don’t like her?”

When they got home, Choco didn’t greet them at the door like usual. She curled under the coffee table, looking nervous and the cheesy stick was left untouched.

“Poor baby, are you scared being on your own?” Hyukjae cooed at her. 

Choco wagged her tail at him.  
*  
The next day, Hyukjae decided to go swimming, since Choco didn’t want to be left alone, Donghae took the little dog with them to the second floor, where the indoor swimming pool was.

It was raining outside, as expected in autumn, the weather was windy and wet. So it was not a surprise to find the pool completely empty, there was just a family with two little kids using the pool, but they left not long after Donghae and Hyukjae arrived.

“This place is giving me ideas”, Donghae grinned as he eyed Hyukjae taking off his clothes. Hyukjae’s soft snow white skin and slim body never failed to turn him on. Not to mention the shorts Hyukjae was wearing was riding low on his hips. 

“Don’t even think about it, there are security cameras around here”, Hyukjae scolded.

Donghae faked a pout, “Damn tease!”

Hyukjae walked to the pool, chuckling at his boyfriend’s antics, “Are you going to join me?” 

A splash, and Hyukjae was in the water. 

“Maybe later, I have to check on my patients”, Donghae replied from the poolside bench, eyes glued on his phone.

The water was heated, it was warm and comforting, the pool was not as large as a public pool, it had beautiful blue mosaic tiles, there were lion heads pouring water to the pool from the wall. It was designed to be a family pool as the depth of the pool only reached 1.20 m. 

Hyukjae was diving from one side of the pool to the other side when he felt something slick touching his leg. He ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination.

However, five minutes later, he could feel it again, this time it was even more real. He could feel a slick hand touching his inner thigh.

When Hyukjae turned to see, he couldn’t see anything, but before his feet touched the floor of the pool, the hand returned. It grabbed Hyukjae’s leg, Hyukjae panicked, as his feet couldn’t find the bottom of the pool. Suddenly the pool was bottomless and Hyukjae’s surroundings were no longer the family friendly pool, he was pulled into a deep ocean by an unknown shadow.

Meanwhile Donghae was busy replying his patients’ messages on his phone when Choco began to bark like crazy. The little dog even jumped from the chair Donghae put her in and ran to the pool. Donghae quickly grabbed the dog, before he could scold her for endangering herself, he noticed that he couldn’t see Hyukjae.

The last time he saw his boyfriend was when Hyukjae dove underwater, but he couldn’t dive that long could he?

“Choco, stay!” Donghae put Choco on the chair once more before jumping into the water.

He found Hyukjae unconscious on the bottom of the pool.  
*  
“I’m alright … you don’t have to worry Hae”, Hyukjae was bundled on their bed, a cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table next to him and a very worried boyfriend on his other side.

“I have an emergency operation tonight, I think you should come with me to the hospital”, Donghae insisted.

“What? Why? I’m fine! See?” Hyukjae took Donghae’s hand and placed it on his forehead, “I’m alright, it was just a cramp”.

“No one drowned in a kiddy pool Hyukkie”, Donghae said, “That pool is 1.2 m, you are 1.7 m”.

Hyukjae frowned, it didn’t make any sense even to him. But he couldn’t remember anything, he was submerged underwater, something must had happen that made him drowned and suddenly Donghae pulled him out of the water. He must had a cramp that drowned him, that was the only logical reason because he couldn’t think of anything else.

“I still think that you should come with me to the hospital, the spider bite might be the cause”, Donghae continued.

“I’m fine Hae, you’re over thinking”, Hyukjae sighed, “It was just a common house spider!”

It took a while for Hyukjae to convince his boyfriend that he was alright. The spider bite wound had healed, no swelling or anything foul. Donghae couldn’t find any more reason to bring Hyukjae to the hospital, so he gave up.

“Remember to call me if you feel anything”, Donghae reminded before leaving to the hospital that night after an early dinner.

“I’ll be fine Hae, I got Choco with me”, Hyukjae answered, “You’ll be operating your patient after all, you won’t be able to pick up your phone”.

Hyukjae spent the night watching TV and played with his phone, Choco staying on his lap the whole time. He became sleepy and went to bed around ten. He wanted to take Choco to bed with him, but the little dog wouldn’t go into the master bedroom.

“Fine! I’ll sleep alone! You traitor!” Hyukjae pouted. He left the door open a little in case Choco wanted to get in later. 

Hyukjae laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he fell asleep but the dream he had was unlike any other one's he's had before.

The dream showed him in his and Donghae's apartment. He opened his eyes but was only met with the darkness. The lights in his room were off but there was a faint light coming through from the blinds on his window. The air around him was stuffy and uncomfortable, and even though Hyukjae knew he was in a dream, he could feel the musty air practically suffocating him. The light outside the window changed from a faint white to red that caught his attention.

Hyukjae slowly got up to go investigate when he was suddenly distracted by the sound of children sobbing outside his bedroom. The red light outside his window was left forgotten as he turned to walk towards the door to check on who was crying in his home.

The sound of the children's sobbing were getting louder but at the same time, it sounded farther. The echoes of their sobs rang inside his head. He opened the door and gasped in surprised when he was suddenly met with a dark version of his reflection. He blinked his eyes and frowned in confusion when the large mirror he was looking at suddenly turned into a door. The sound of the crying children suddenly became clearer and more coherent. It was faint but he could tell it was coming from behind the door, so letting his curiosity get the best of him, Hyukjae followed the sound and pushed the wooden door open.

Behind the door was a long dark corridor with flashing red lights as the source of light to show him the pathway. It looked very much like an emergency exit towards an unknown underground bunker. Every single alarm in Hyukjae's brain told him to stop and turn around but it was like he had no control over the movement of his own feet. The sound of the children crying was like a siren to him and he couldn't stop himself from finding out the reason for their tears.

The more he walked down the corridor the more it looked familiar to him. Despite the lack of proper lighting Hyukjae could make out the familiar make and look of their apartment. Other than the fact that this hall seemed to go on forever, the design, space, and look of it was all the same to Hyukjae. He kept walking down the corridor, each step he took echoing through the walls as though he was inside a cave until he reached the end of the corridor.

In place where an elevator would usually be was a big red door. The sound of the two children became more apparent to him so without hesitating, he opened the door to see who was behind it. Hyukjae was greeted by two children simply sitting there and staring at him. One boy and one girl. They were both blonde and wearing matching pink and blue clothing that was kept prim and tidy. However, their eyes were completely blood shot from crying with their cheeks soaked in their own tears.

Hyukjae furrowed his brows together and got worried for them. He took one step past the red door and almost immediately their tears turned red that caught him completely off guard he froze in place.

“It’s coming …” the girl whispered through broken incoherent sobs.

Hyukjae took uneven heavy breaths but didn't know what she was talking about. “Wh-What's coming?”

She didn't address Hyukjae's question and just cried harder. “It’s coming for you," she sobbed harder and slowly lifted her hand up to point behind Hyukjae towards the now darkened corridor. The red lights no longer blinked and everything turned completely dark.

Out of nowhere the ground started shaking and the sound of whispered angry growls reached Hyukjae's ears. He could sense something was coming from behind him and turned around to try and protect himself from it. The second he turned around, something big and foul crashed into his body knocking the wind out of him.

Hyukjae snapped his eyes open and woke up with a gasp, swiftly sitting up on the bed while clutching at his chest really tight. His heart was beating fast, the dream felt so real. 

His chest and entire body felt sore from the impact he had in the dream but when he looked at his arms where he expected to see bruises, there were none. Whatever the creature was in his dream, he definitely felt it try to crush him.

He looked at the clock by their bedside table and frowned when he saw it was already 11 at night and Donghae was still not home. Must be a complicated surgery. 

Hyukjae went to the bathroom and turned on the light to wash his face and see if he could stay up the rest of the night to wait up for Donghae.

When he looked up to the mirror after washing his face, he noticed something strange, his reflection in the mirror blinked at him. 

Frowning, he straightened his posture and wondered if it was his sleepy eyes playing tricks on him.

Hyukjae didn’t have the time to scream as his reflection suddenly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into the mirror.

Hyukjae snapped his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling while his chest heaved up and down rapidly. His hands went towards his neck and felt around to make sure it was okay when he felt the weight of someone's arm on his stomach. Hyukjae turned to his left and saw Donghae’s sleeping face next to him and sighed in relief. It was just a dream.

It was all just a dream.

Donghae hummed in his sleep and pulled Hyukjae closer to his body. Hyukjae smiled and allowed himself to snuggle closer to his boyfriend and let the other's warm body comfort him. Hyukjae's heart was still beating rapidly from fear but listening to Donghae's even heartbeat helped calm him down pretty quick.

The sound of Donghae’s breathing and Donghae’s familiar scent slowly lulled him back to sleep.

Before he knew it, Hyukjae was once again enveloped by darkness.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Hyukjae, a happy couple, decided to move into a new home. They had no idea something sinister was waiting to ruin their lives in their new home.

Hyukjae woke up with a slight headache, Donghae was already awake when he opened his eyes. He yawned and stood up, going to the bathroom to bush his teeth and washed his face. He had a job interview today! He better get ready!

As he was changing his clothes, he found a bruise on his leg. For a moment he thought that the bruise was shaped like a hand, Hyukjae frowned. How did he get it? But it was almost eight and he had a job interview at ten, Hyukjae decided to think about the bruise later. 

He was greeted with the scent of fresh coffee from the kitchen, Donghae was pouring a cup of coffee, there were sandwich on the table.

“Good morning babe”, Donghae gave him a kiss.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hyukjae pouted.

“You look so tired so I thought you deserve to get some sleep”, Donghae said, “I hope you don’t mind slightly burned toasts!”

“Thank you Hae”, Hyukjae took the sandwich.

“I’ve walked Choco and gave her breakfast”, Donghae reported, “I hope she’ll be fine when we’re not home”.

“Noona said Choco never had problems with anxiety before”, Hyukjae told Donghae, “I wonder if she’ll be better living with my parents”.

“She’s old Hyuk … She needs more time to adjust”, Doghae exclaimed, “She just started to live with us for a couple of days when we moved to this apartment, too many changes for her in a short period of time … I say we give her a couple of weeks to get used to her new home”.

Hyukjae glanced at his little dog eating her breakfast, maybe Donghae was right. He liked living with Choco, the dog made their apartment homey, they were like a little family with her presence.

“I guess you’re right”, Hyukjae finally agreed.

“I’ll see you tonight after work, good luck with your job interview”, Donghae gave him a kiss before leaving for work.

Hyukjae put the dishes on the sink and thought he’d do the dishes later when he was back, he said goodbye to Choco and grabbed his keys.

He was wondering if he had enough credits on his card to pay for the bus when he found money on his wallet. He was sure he didn’t put it there, he didn’t even have any money as far as he remembered. Donghae must put them there. He’d have to talk about it with Donghae later. 

The café was situated on the business district, it was a small but nice café, strategically placed near an office building and the station. Sandara said they were newly opened and was still renovating the place.

She had several café around Seoul, this one was the newest one, she was planning to recruit some waiters to join her existing team. 

“… and this is Leeteuk, he’s going to be in charge here during the day, he’s the store manager and accountant”, Sandara introduced Hyukjae to a honey blonde haired man who looked around his age.

“I like this one, I hope we can have you aboard, Hyukjae”, he smiled pleasantly after the short interview.

Hyukjae saw another man by the kitchen, his face was thin with pale blond hair. He wore an oversized striped sweater and a pair of black jeans. He saw Hyukjae was looking at his direction and turned around rudely.

“Oh that’s Yesung, he’s the best pattisier in Seoul and we’re lucky to have him with us!” Leeteuk said, “Yesungie, you wanna come over here and meet the newcomer?”

Yesung came and introduced himself, but it was obvious that he didn’t like Hyukjae. He went back to the kitchen in less than a minute later. 

“Don’t mind him, sometimes he’s weird like that”, Leeteuk comforted Hyukjae.

There was also another guy who worked as a barista, name is Sungmin, unlike Yesung, he was nice and soon they became friends.

“Anyways, I think you’re practically hired, just wait for the call from Leeteuk Hyung”, Sungmin said, “First we need some time to get things settled here before we’re starting to open”.

Hyukjae was glad, Chocolat Bon Bon seemed like a good working environment and apart from Yesung, the staff seemed friendly and nice.

Hyukjae felt really good after his interview that he decided to drop by the supermarket to get some ingredients and cook beef bulgogi for him and Donghae to have a small celebratory dinner for his new job. He shopped happily and could not wait to get home and share with Choco the great news. 

However, by the time Hyukjae arrived home he was met with something he never expected to see.

A sense of dread fell upon him when he saw the darkened dried blood of paw prints at the base of the door; almost as though Choco was clawing at it in panic. Without even thinking about it, he dropped everything he was holding on the floor and ran inside calling Choco's name out loud hoping his baby was okay. 

Choco meant the world to him and just the thought that something bad could have happened to him while he was out was enough to bring Hyukjae to tears. He scanned left and right for his dog and called out her name over and over again but there was still no sign of the little dog. 

Hyukjae's picked up the small strands of his fur and felt his lips quiver as he already started thinking of the worst. His mind already conjured up the image of a mysterious man just coming into their home, intent to hurt his dog with whoever it was pulling on his poor Choco's delicate hair.

"Choco?" Hyukjae called out, his voice breaking a little as he tried his best to hold back his tears and not breakdown until he knew for sure what had happened to his dog. "Choco-ah, where are you?"

His eyes wandered over to Choco's bowl where he would usually leave him treats and saw that his cheesy dog treats were left untouched. 

Hyukjae got up and walked inside his and Donghae's room only to find their bedroom window wide open with the curtains flowing through with the wind. He frowned and walked over to close it shut. Hyukjae does not remember opening that window this morning and had a quick thought of scolding Donghae for leaving their bedroom window open. By the time he had shut the window close, another thought popped in his head.

Was it possible...that Choco was able to jump out to the balcony?

No...that-...that was impossible...right?

There was no way she could have gone out by herself like that. Unless...

The image of the intruder coming into his home and throwing Choco out while his baby yelped for fear occurred in Hyukjae's mind that he had to shut his eyes close just to force the scenario out of his way. No, Hyukjae thought. He could not afford to think like that. Choco had to be okay...he has to be. Hyukjae took a deep breath and walked out of his room to resume looking for his dog.

After looking for Choco for a while, Hyukjae found his little dog hiding under the kitchen sink. Her small body trembling. She refused to come out at first, Hyukjae had to call out for her several times before she finally sniffed and came out of her hiding place with unsure legs.

“Choco … what have you done …” Hyukjae hugged her, “Why are you like this?”

He held her in his arms as he put the groceries in the kitchen, Hyukjae looked for the first aid box and tended to Choco’s injury. Fortunately she didn’t break any nails and the splinters didn’t injure her badly.

All thoughts about cooking dinner forgotten as Hyukjae was busy taking care of Choco and coaxing her out of her anxiety.

That was how Donghae found them when he returned.

“What’s wrong Hyuk?” Donghae asked.

“She got really scared when I left her”, Hyukjae then told Donghae about what happened, showing the marks she left on the front door, “She’s still shaking, I think she’s really scared”.

Donghae loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, “Let me check her”, he said.

Donghae was not a vet, but he could feel Choco’s heart was beating harder than normal. Her eyes were wide and she was panting heavily. How did she change from a laid back and easygoing dog into this? 

“I googled articles about dog anxiety today”, Donghae put Choco back on Hyukjae’s lap, “Is it possible that she has dog dementia?”

Hyukjae frowned, it was possible, since Choco was not young anymore. A little voice inside his head told him that was not the case, she was fine and showed no signs of anxiety before, right? But then again, there was no other explanation about Choco’s strange behavior.

“What should we do, Hae?” Hyukjae was desperate, this was not what he had in mind when he took Choco to live with them. He liked having Choco around but this way Choco didn’t seem to enjoy living with him and Donghae.

“Maybe we can find her a doggy daycare so she can stay with people and other dogs while we’re at work?” Donghae offered. 

Hyukjae sighed, “I don’t know … I’ll think about it”.

They had dinner, Donghae ended up ordering some pizza for both of them, because Hyukjae was busy tending to the little dog. Choco didn’t want to eat and it took her a couple of hours until she was finally calmed down.

Donghae was already in bed when Hyukjae entered their room after spending some time with Choco. As he laid himself on the bed, he caught sight of Donghae staring at him and grinned.

“What are you thinking?” 

“I don’t know … how about … this?” Donghae trailed his finger lightly along the line of Hyukjae’s abs down to his boxer.

Hyukjae smiled and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss. 

Donghae didn’t even try to dominate the kiss, he let Hyukjae lead the game, he even opened his mouth and allowed Hyukjae’s tongue to taste him deeper.

Hyukjae became bolder, he straddled Donghae’s waist, his hands caressing Donghae’s muscular body. Donghae pulled the shirt off Hyukjae’s body, the shorts he was wearing followed soon.

It didn’t take long for Donghae to take over, he flipped Hyukjae on his back and began to assault Hyukjae’s flawless skin, causing him to gasp as Donghae played with his sensitive spots. The moment Donghae attached his mouth on Hyukjae’s neck, a soft moan escaped Hyukjae’s lips. Donghae’s hand trailed down to Hyukjae’s member, and Hyukjae’s body jerked up at the contact.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, Hyuk?” Donghae asked sexily, he ended his question with a lick on Hyukjae’s ear.

“Uh …” Hyukjae shuddered, “T-take off your clothes”, Hyukjae replied, his hands began to pull Donghae’s shirt clumsily.

Hyukjae helped Donghae to undress and spread his legs as Donghae took the bottle of lube on the side table.

Hyukjae let out a low moan as Donghae’s fingers opened him, Donghae always made sure that Hyukjae was properly loosened and used a lot of lube, he was a careful partner in bed and Hyukjae couldn’t stop himself feeling spoiled and loved every time they were having sex.

Well … not only when they were having sex, Donghae always made him felt like he was loved and special every day.

“Hnng …” Hyukjae arched his back off the bed.

“Is it here, Hyuk?” Donghae’s fingers pressed against that special spot that made Hyukjae saw stars.

“Y-yes …” Hyukjae gasped, Donghae continued to play with his sensitive spots, “H-hurry up … I can’t last … long”.

“Then I just need to make you come again”, Donghae grinned, three fingers widening Hyukjae’s tight hole, preparing him for Donghae’s member.

Hyukjae cursed, he was getting close and he didn’t want to come without Donghae inside him.

Donghae entered him with a growl, as usual, Hyukjae was so tight and warm. Despite being quite promiscuous for years, Donghae was completely hooked on Hyukjae, it was as if they were two pieces of puzzles, as cheesy as it sounded, Donghae felt like Hyukjae completed him.

“Uhh … Hae … nnggg … not too hard”, Hyukjae groaned, Donghae’s fast pace was pushing him closer and closer to his climax.

“Just come Hyuk …” Donghae replied between thrusts.

Donghae knew his boyfriend was holding out for him, Hyukjae’s insides began to contract around his organ, the tight warmth massaging his shaft. It was their little game, sometimes they tried to outlast each other.

Not today babe, Donghae smirked and hit Hyukjae’s pleasure spot repeatedly. Hyukjae moaned, soft at first, but the harder Donghae hit his sensitive prostate, his moans escalated.

Donghae’s hand found Hyukjae’s arousal and began to masturbate it. Donghae didn’t have to wait long, Hyukjae’s legs clamped tighter around him and his back arched off the bed, before waves of orgasm hit him.

With the way Hyukjae’s insides massaging his member hungrily, Donghae too, reached his bliss and spilled his hot seed inside Hyukjae’s.

Hyukjae was always close to useless after an intense love making, it was always Donghae who disengaged themselves. Like today, he was nibbling in Hyukjae’s neck and shoulder as he waited for Hyukjae to function properly.

“H-hae?” Hyukjae suddenly sat up abruptly, pulling the sheets to cover his lower body, he turned to the direction of the walk in closet.

“What is it?” Donghae was surprised at Hyukjae’s abrupt movement.

“I … I think I saw something”, Hyukjae frowned, he turned the table lamp on the side table on, casting light in the dark room.

“Is it Choco?” Donghae sat up, he searched for his boxer and put it on, “Did you leave the door open for her?”

“I don’t think so”, Hyukjae rubbed his eyes, while Donghae checked, “I guess it was just my imagination …”

Donghae returned with a wet towel from the bathroom, he’d cleaned himself and put on a pair of pajama pants. He gave Hyukjae the towel.

“I think I’m too tired today”, Hyukjae said, he wiped himself off the bodily fluids and put on his clothes.

“Go to sleep, babe”, Donghae kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

Hyukjae was sure he had a dream, but he couldn’t remember his dream. In the morning he woke up feeling tired and sore. He was brushing his teeth when he realized he had two purplish marks on his neck and right shoulder.

“Donghae! You know you shouldn’t leave marks!” Hyukjae scolded his boyfriend.

“What? I didn’t even bite you that hard!” Donghae said back.

Hyukjae yawned, it was seven o’clock and he was still sleepy, which was strange. He put on a grey t-shirt and a knee length pants, when he came out of the bedroom, Choco greeted him with a wagging tail.

“You’ve completely forgot what happened yesterday, huh?” Hyukjae patted her head, “Come on let’s get you some breakfast”.

Donghae came to the dining room a couple of minutes later, fixing his tie as he entered.

“There’s a tube of salve by the sink that may help to reduce the bruise”, he told Hyukjae, “You should put it on later, okay?”

Hyukjae put the cup of coffee on the dining table, he helped his boyfriend fixing his tie and smiled, “I’ll do that, thanks Hae”.

After Donghae left, Hyukjae washed the dishes and decided to do the laundry, Choco was following him as he did his chores around the house. After he put the detergent in the washing machine, Hyukjae switched the TV on, Choco jumped to sit on his lap as he surfed the channels.

Daytime TV was terrible, there was nothing interesting at all. Hyukjae checked his phone and leaned back on the sofa, he fell asleep without even realizing it.

Hyukjae was awaken at the sound of his phone ringing a familiar tune.

“Oppa! Do you want to go out and have lunch with me today?” came Amber’s cheerful voice, “I’m so bored and I have nothing to do!”

Hyukjae told Amber that he was worried about leaving Choco alone since his dog just had it bad yesterday when he left her alone.

“Let’s bring her along, Oppa! I have a big bag to carry her! How big is she?”

Since Hyukjae already promised Amber that he would see her during her stay in Korea, he agreed to go with her.

“I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes, okay?” she said excitedly.

Going shopping with Amber didn’t turn out to be as Hyukjae expected. She preferred boys clothing rather than girls fashion, but by the end of the day, she insisted on getting more clothes for Hyukjae rather for herself.

“Why am I the one who’s trying these clothes, again?” Hyukjae sighed as Amber put another clothing item on his arm.

“Because you’ll look so good in it Oppa! Ohhh! Look at that! I bet you’ll look good in that!” Amber picked a neon green jacket and gave it to Hyukjae, “I’m sure Donghae Oppa is going to drool at you!”

Amber held Choco and shoved Hyukjae into the fitting room, “Just try them on! And remember to show me how they fit!”

Three jeans, five sweaters, six t-shirts and one jacket later, Amber was finally done picking clothes for Hyukjae.

She took the clothes and handed Choco back to Hyukjae, marching to the cashier cheerfully.

“Amber! I don’t think I …”

“Don’t worry, I got Hae Oppa’s black card”, she grinned, “He won’t be mad if he finds out all these are for his cute future wife, right?”

Hyukjae had to steer Amber away from more shops before she bought more for Hyukjae using Donghae’s black card. 

They had lunch at a Korean BBQ restaurant. Choco curled on Amber’s bag with a pack of treats to keep her quiet. 

“I really like you, Oppa, you should marry Donghae Oppa!” Amber exclaimed.

“I bet you say that to all of your Oppa’s boyfriends and girlfriends”, Hyukjae teased.

Amber pouted, “I think you and Hae Oppa are good together, I can tell that you really love him, unlike all of his exes”.

“Oh really? What makes you think so?” 

“Well …” Amber thought for a moment before answering, “Most of them dated Oppa because of his status and money … but I think you’re different, you actually care about Oppa and wants him to be happy”.

“I could be a gold digger, you just don’t know that”, Hyukjae replied.

Amber laughed, “I’ve seen gold diggers and you’re not one of them, unless you’re really good at lying”.

Amber sent him home after lunch, telling Hyukjae that they should go shopping again some other time.

Hyukjae decided to continue his chores in the house, Choco slept all afternoon. Their trip to the mall must have exhausted her. At around four o’clock, Donghae said that he was coming home early because he didn’t have any more patients for the day.

Remembering the beef he bought yesterday, Hyukjae went to the kitchen to cook beef bulgogi he’d planned to cook. He took out all the ingredients and the beef from the fridge and got ready to cook.

He was in the middle of the process of marinating the beef when he heard Choco barking loudly.

“What is it Choco?” Hyukjae left the kitchen, the little dog was barking hard at the direction of the bedroom, trying to make herself looking intimidating and baring her little teeth.

“You really should stop that … there’s nothing in the bedroom”, Hyukjae said but he checked the bedroom anyways.

The moment Hyukjae entered the bedroom, the corner of his eyes caught a flash of shadow moving so fast to the window. He didn’t get the chance to see properly if it was a person or an animal, it moved so fast and disappeared. 

A gush of cold autumn wind blew into the room and the curtains were moving as the wind blew them.

Hyukjae was sure that the windows were closed and locked, the bedroom windows were rarely opened since the weather was getting colder. Since it had happened twice, perhaps he should take a look at the locks later and fix them.

There was nothing on the outside, only the sound of the traffic from the streets and heavy wind blowing. It was also impossible for a person to get in to the room through the window, the building was impossible to climb by anyone by Spiderman himself.

Perhaps his eyes caught the edge of the curtains and mistook it as a person?

Hyukjae shut the window closed and double-checked the locks. When he was sure that the window was properly shut, he went back to the kitchen.

Choco was hiding under the coffee table, she growled a little when Hyukjae came out of the room, but once she realized it was Hyukjae, she wagged her tail and followed Hyukjae to the kitchen.

Hyukjae was in for another surprise when he reached the kitchen. Choco began to growl and whine as she entered the kitchen, she backed off the kitchen before Hyukjae could see what was going on. Hyukjae blinked and was a little perturbed at Choco's out of character display of making unsolicited noise inside the house.

"Choco? Hey, girl, what are you-" Hyukjae's words were left hanging in the air when he saw a trail of ants climbing up the sides of the table. Choco started barking again but Hyukjae didn't pay her much attention and followed the trail of ants to see where they were going and felt his breath hitched at the sight before him. Hyukjae was so surprised that he ended up stumbling backwards a little and falling on his back.

The freshly bought ingredients he had bought from the store and laid out to cook was now filled with mold and little baby maggots oozing out of the meat he had intended to feed Donghae. 

The entire table was swarming with flies as they feasted on what was supposed to be his and Donghae's dinner. Hyukjae gulped, a little shaken by the unexpected sight and couldn't help but look around the room helplessly, trying to figure out how so many flies could have gotten into their home. 

Hyukjae's breathing was ragged and his heart pounded against his chest trying to make sense of what was happening before him. He looked at Choco who was still barking incessantly while looking up at the table.

"It's okay, girl." Hyukjae called out to her before slowly picking her up in his arms and placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry, Choco-ah. I'll clean this up, okay? Is that why you've been barking so much? Cause you think the house was dirty?" Hyukjae chuckled at his own joke and walked Choco out of the kitchen before he started to get the cleaning stuff out from underneath the sink.

An hour later, Donghae came home to find Hyukjae sterilizing the whole apartment with antiseptic sprays he brought from the hospital, Hyukjae even mopped the floor and vacuumed the carpets.

“What’s with the cleaning spree?” Donghae asked, “I didn’t know you plan to clean up today”.

Hyukjae then told his boyfriend about the flies, he even threw the garbage out. Donghae didn’t find any sign of flies, all he could smell was the antiseptic spray Hyukjae sprayed generously all over their home.

“I guess we’ll have to order out again”, Donghae said.

“I’m sorry, I really wanted to cook you beef bulgogi”, Hyukjae replied regretfully.

“Next time, okay?” Donghae kissed him.

That night they ordered another pizza. Hyukjae was still thinking about all the strange things happening in their new home, he wanted to tell his boyfriend about them but Donghae saw something on TV that peaked his hormones and they ended up making out in the sofa.  
TBC

Notes:  
This is my 4th update this week! I have never posted this many updates before ^^; I guess stress made me quite productive …  
Once again thank you for Dbsj0001 for being a great beta!   
There is barely any appearance of the evil entity in this chapter and the next one will have more drama rather than horror, so all of you who are easily scared (like me!) can take a breather.  
I think this story is going to be a long one, there will be drama and fluff other than the evil paranormal entity who wishes to harm Hyuk. So please bear with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm ...

Donghae found a housewife with two poodles on the first floor of their apartment who said she could babysit Choco when they were at work. Her two dogs were younger than Choco but they left Choco alone when they played, which was fine by Choco. Hyukjae and Donghae agreed that she only needed to feel the companion of other dogs and human around her.

Hyukjae started to work at Chocolat Bon Bon, he would prepare breakfast for Donghae in the morning and left earlier than Donghae. Then Donghae would drop Choco at Yoojin-ssi house before he goes to work. In the afternoon, Hyukjae would pick her up, he would prepare dinner and does some housework chores while waiting for Donghae to come home.

Hyukjae’s new job was good, it turned out that Leeteuk was engaged to another man. Leeteuk’s fiancé, Kim Kangin, worked across the street at the construction company, he often drop by to visit Leeteuk during lunch break.

It didn’t take long for Hyukjae to open up about his relationship with Leeteuk and Sungmin, they made it really easy for him to feel at ease, as if they’d known each other for a long time.

“Kangin used to do the same”, Leeteuk commented after Hyukjae told him about Donghae slipping money to his wallet or paying for everything, “I had to quit studying while I was in University, I was in a slump for a while, things just didn’t work out for me, he had started to work by then, he often slipped some money for me when I went job hunting … he even helped me to pay for my tuition the next year”.

“I feel really bad for taking his money, you know?” Hyukjae said, “He had done so much …”

“If you love someone you’d want to help them, who knows one day it’ll be your turn to help him”, Leeteuk replied.

“Two years after we’re dating, I’ve started to work with Sandara-ssi, and one day Kangin lost his job, while that time Sandara-ssi trusted me to be her main accountant, it was hard for him to see me working and earning money while he was jobless, it took a while before Kangin found a new job but we’ve learned a lot of things during that time”.

“Point is … a relationship is about being with each other, what’s the point of being in a relationship when you suffer alone?”

“Wow getting engaged turns you into a relationship expert”, Sungmin teased Leeteuk, “I can’t wait to see how you’ll change when you’re married!”

“And for that … you’re not going to be our flower girl!”

Yesung, on the other hand, would avoid Hyukjae like the plague. It wasn't like Hyukjae wasn't aware of the strange treatment Yesung gave him. Every time he would work in the kitchen, he could feel his stare burning holes to the back of his head. Whenever he would get too close, Yesung would make a face and sometimes, even visibly flinch whenever he got too close. It was strange indeed but Hyukjae did his best to not let it get to him.

He had several nightmares during the night, however to Hyukjae’s annoyance, he couldn’t remember them when he woke up in the morning. Since nothing bad happened anymore, Hyukjae decided not to think about it too much.

Slowly Autumn changed into Winter, Amber had to go back to US and they had dinner with Donghae’s family once again before she left. 

That night, she held Hyukjae tightly and said, “Please say yes when my idiot Oppa propose to you”.

Hyukjae only laughed at that, they’d become quite close since that day when Amber took him to the mall. They’d spent some time together and Hyukjae knew some of Amber’s close friends in Korea.

“Don’t whisper strange things to my Hyukkie!” Donghae pulled his sister, “Come here brat! Give your Oppa a hug before you go back to the State!”  
*  
Eventually, Donghae and Hyukjae's relationship fell into a comfortable routine and the two became even more domesticated with each passing day. Donghae was incredibly happy with the progress of their relationship so it came as a complete surprise to him when he came home one day, lights out in their home with only the sound of Hyukjae's sniffling and soft whimpers in the air. 

Donghae was confused and turned the lights on to see what was going on. As soon as the lights came on, Donghae's heart skipped a beat while his eyes widened at what he saw.

There, in front of him, was Hyukjae's sobbing form on the floor with Choco's lifeless body right in front of his lover.

"Hyuk?" Donghae called out to him softly before approaching him quietly and kneeling next to him. 

As soon as Hyukjae felt Donghae's hands on his back, he could no longer hold himself back and turned to him, his arms tightly wrapping themselves around Donghae's neck while he continued to cry onto Donghae's shoulders. His lover cradled Hyukjae's head and patted his back comfortingly while his eyes lingered towards Choco's lifeless body, his face contorted into a mix of confusion, pain, and sadness.

Donghae wasn't sure how to comfort Hyukjae since he knew how much the other loved his dog. Choco was his little princess and considering how paranoid he's been acting lately, Donghae wasn't so sure how well Hyukjae would hold up without his dog. It took quite a while of coaxing from Donghae for Hyukjae's crying to subside and another several minutes for Hyukjae to get his head together and think coherently.

"I'm sorry about Choco, Hyukkie," Donghae said sympathetically, his thumb wiping the leftover streaks of tears from Hyukjae's face. "I know how much you loved her."

"It's...It's okay, Hae." Hyukjae sniffled and his voice was hoarse from crying. His eyes lingered back to Choco's lifeless body and felt his lower lip tremble at the sight. 

He immediately got up on his feet and stalked off to try and get away from the heartbreaking sight of his once lively dog laying motionless on the ground. 

"I need to get some air," was the only thing he told Donghae before disappearing.

The latter could only watch his retreating form quietly as he was left alone in the room to be with the deceased dog.

As Hyukjae was in the bathroom, Donghae sighed. He would surely miss Choco and he also worried about Hyukjae’s condition. 

He called his colleague at the hospital, Im Yoona had dogs too, she might be able to help him finding a vet clinic that could provide a cremation service.

On the way to the vet, Hyukjae told Donghae that he came home and picked up Choco from Yoojin-ssi, Choco seemed fine and happy to see him. Hyukjae was about to cook dinner when he remembered that he forgot to buy some ingredients. He decided to go down to the shop across the road, it wouldn’t take long so he left Choco with promises that he would be back soon.

Hyukjae ran to the shop across the road, it took him just about half an hour, but when he returned Choco was having a seizure, as she saw Hyukjae coming, she gasped twice and … died.

It sounded a lot like a heart attack to Donghae, since Choco had history with her heart, it was not unexpected to happen. 

Hyukjae called Sora and his parents to tell them about the news after they came back home from the vet clinic. Sora was sad with the news but she took it well. 

“She had a long and happy life, and in the end of her life she spent it with you, I think that’s what she wanted”, Sora comforted her brother.

Donghae agreed, but he didn’t say anything. That night he held Hyukjae to sleep.

They scattered Choco’s ash in Hangang River and although Hyukjae was sad, he seemed to handle his grief well.

One night, a couple of days after Choco’s death, Hyukjae woke up with a gasp. He sat up and took several deep breath, feeling the dampness on his pants, he sighed heavily. Hyukjae took a while to stand up and went to the bathroom.

Of all things, he had to experience such thing, he questioned himself why an adult man with normal level of hormonal urges who had a regular sex partner (and quite needy too!) had to experience a wet dream?

When he was back on the bed, Donghae was awake.

“I’m not going to ask”, he smirked, “I guess I have to do freaky things to you more often, hm?”

Hyukjae shook his head, “Just sleep Hae”, he looked upset.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Donghae reached out to him, “You can tell me babe …”

Hyukjae took another deep breath, he faced Donghae’s direction.

“I … uh … I don’t know where to start”, Hyukjae admitted, he looked so troubled, Donghae didn’t feel like sleeping anymore, something was not right with his boyfriend. After coaxing Hyukjae for a while, he finally opened up.

“My dad had this friend … we called him samchon, he was a big and strong man, he worked as a truck driver and he often came to our house …” Hyukjae took another deep breath, “When I was twelve … he started to ... to touch me, as time went on, he became bolder, at one time he stripped me and molested me when my parents were away … during one weekend, he made me stay with him a-and … he ... he … r-raped me”, Hyukjae’s voice cracked a little, “T-the worst part was h-he always told me how lewd I was, how I always react to his touch a-and … how he could tell that I am a slut”.

“Oh Hyukkie …” Donghae held his boyfriend, he didn’t know what to say.

“He told me that he would kill my family if I tell them what he did”, Hyukjae continued, “He lied to them … pretending th-that … that he liked me that I was such a good boy b-but … “ Hyukjae looked down, “I hate him Hae … he made me feel so dirty … I spent years thinking that I’m a slut …”

“Does your parents know about this?”

“Not at first, but one day Noona found out what he did … she told my parents and I never saw him again”, Hyukjae sniffed, “I hated my body so much back then, I became shy and depressed, I don’t think my parents know how much he affected me, he molested me for almost a year”.

“Hyukkie, he was an experienced adult and you were just a child”, Donghae kissed the top of Hyukjae’s head, “You didn’t do anything wrong, he’s a sexual predator, Hyuk, he knew how to use his words against you …”

Donghae could feel Hyukjae nodding in his embrace, “I know now …”

“Where is he now?”

“Dead”, Hyukjae answered, “He died when I was about 20 years old, I heard from Umma he had an accident when he was drunk”.

Donghae thanked all the deities that he didn’t have to find the bastard and kill him, which would definitely leads him to a criminal charge. He hated that man who tainted his Hyukjae’s pure childhood life.

“I’m sorry for teasing you”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s temple, “I didn’t know …”

“I’m just being sensitive”, Hyukjae replied, “It’s alright”.

They went to sleep again after that.  
*  
“… I don’t know … do you think it’s grief that he’s experiencing? He’s always tired lately …” Donghae was playing with the food on his plate, his lunch didn’t seem interesting anymore.

The woman he was with chuckled at Donghae, “You’ve changed so much, Hae”, she said, “Didn’t you say that you always avoid having a relationship with someone with emotional baggage?”

“That was a long time a go, Noona”.

Doctor Kwon Boa, psychiatrist, had known Donghae for years. They went to the same University and graduated almost in the same time. Despite being Donghae’s senior by two years, they were close friends, being the same nationality in the foreign country.

“From what you’re telling me, he’s probably tired because he has a new job and a lot of changes in his life at the moment”, Boa said, “Maybe take him for a short holiday or something? Get him away from the routine for a couple of days to recharge?”

“He just started his new job, he can’t leave”.

“Maybe take him for a romantic dinner and take a long relaxing walk somewhere during the night?”

Donghae seemed to be thinking about it, before agreeing, “I’ll try that, thanks Noona”.

Boa finished her lunch and left for her one o’clock patient, while Donghae was still eating slowly. His phone buzzed and he saw a message from his father, asking him to come over for dinner at their family home.

Donghae texted Hyukjae, saying that he wouldn’t be home for dinner. Hyukjae replied saying that he’d be home late tonight anyway.

[See you later at home! Take care]

Family dinner with his parents didn’t seem like something Donghae was looking forward to. He knew his father had something under his sleeves and he could guess what it was.

And he was right, after the quiet and slightly tense meal, his father started, “I’m sure it’s time for you to start looking for what you need to do with your life, Donghae”.

Donghae looked up, “I’m a surgeon at one of the best hospitals in Seoul Appa, I know what I want in life”.

“I’m talking about settling down and starting a family”.

“I’m settling down with Hyukjae”.

“A real family, Donghae”, his father asserted.

Donghae sighed, here we go again.

“As much as we are all agreed that Hyukjae is a nice young man, he’s not going to give you a family, as you already know, you’re a surgeon in a prestigious hospital and what is he …? I have to put it bluntly, it’s time for you to ditch the charity and start doing something real for your life, young man!”

With his mother quiet, Donghae knew this was something that his father had been wanting to talk about for a while. They’d been dancing around the matter and giving hints that Donghae ignored, but this time his father decided to state his opinion.

“Appa, thank you for your concern and as I have told you and Umma before, I love Hyukjae and if you really concern about me having offsprings, then I can assure you that surrogacy is safe and legal, but I won’t leave Hyukjae no matter what you say”.

“Donghae …” his mother tried to calm him down.

“You will regret it, Donghae!” his father, on the other side, was getting angry.

“On the contrary Appa, if I follow your advice, I’ll be the one who’s going to regret my life”, Donghae stood up, “Thank you for dinner, Umma, but I don’t think I’ll be coming over again until you change your mind”.

Donghae was upset, for his father, this was just a phase which he would grow out of one day. Donghae parked his car and cleared his mind for a moment, before coming out of the car and went to the elevator.

It was already late when Donghae came into their apartment, he found Hyukjae sleeping on the sofa, signs of fatigue on his face as he laid on his side wearing his light grey pajama.

“Babe”, Donghae kissed his boyfriend awake, “Don’t sleep here”.

Hyukjae opened his eyes, he looked disoriented as he was awaken abruptly from his deep sleep.

“You’re home Hae”, he yawned.

“Go to bed, I’ll turn off the lights”, Donghae told Hyukjae.

Hyukjae frowned and wanted to say something, but he didn’t say a word and went to their bedroom.

Donghae took a quick shower and joined his boyfriend in bed, Hyukjae was still awake when Donghae snuggled on the bed next to him.

“How was your day?” Donghae asked.

“I took double shifts today, Taemin is sick”, Hyukjae replied, “I feel so tired”.

“You really shouldn’t wait for me if you’re tired”, Donghae gathered Hyukjae’s thin frame in his arms and kissed the top of Hyukjae’s head.

“But I didn’t …” Hyukjae yawned, “I think I was sleeping on the bed … did I … sleepwalk?”

The question was left unanswered, both of them were too tired and sleepy.  
*  
Hyukjae was awoken abruptly from his deep sleep in the middle of the night. The room was dark and Donghae was not on the other side of the bed, Hyukjae frowned. 

He could feel something moving against his body underneath the blanket covering him, something was sticky and wet too against his stomach. Hyukjae’s frown deepened.

Hyukjae pushed the blanket off his body and was shocked when he saw that the lower part of his torso was covered with blood. There was thick dark red blood pooling on his stomach, the sticky and warm feeling of the fresh blood made his insides churned in disgust, however it was not his blood as he didn’t feel any pain.

And a medium sized snake was coiling on his stomach, he couldn’t make out the color as the snake was covered in blood. It hissed and raised its head. For a second, their eyes met.

The feeling was so real, Hyukjae woke up with a gasp.

And he found himself laying on the sofa at the living room.

It was morning already and Hyukjae swore he went to sleep on the bed after Donghae woke him up last night. He didn’t remember walking out or falling asleep on the sofa.

“Hyuk? Didn’t I tell you not to sleep on the sofa?” Donghae said as he came out of their bedroom.

Hyukjae rubbed his eyes. This was really strange!

“Why don’t you go get ready while I prepare breakfast?” Hyukjae offered.

When Donghae came out of the bathroom, breakfast was served. Donghae kissed Hyukjae before settling down on the dining table.

“Leeteuk Hyung told me to take the afternoon shift today because yesterday I took double shift”, Hyukjae told his boyfriend, “So today I’ll be starting to work around one o’clock and comes home late at 9”.

“Are you sure you can handle this Hyuk?” Donghae asked, “You’ve been really tired lately and you’ve been having nightmares too”.

“I don’t know why but I do feel tired a lot in the past few weeks”, Hyukjae agreed, “I worked two jobs before and I wasn’t this tired!”

“Do you want to go to the hospital and get a medical check up?”

“Hmm …” Hyukjae bit into his sandwich, “I don’t think it’s necessary, it’s not like I feel sick or anything …”

“Or you can just stay at home and be my sugar baby?” Donghae offered with a naughty grin.

Hyukjae chuckled, “You know my answer to that!” 

“Just don’t overdo yourself, you shouldn’t get sick”, Donghae reminded him.

“I won’t”, Hyukjae smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry Doctor Lee!”

They had breakfast in silence for a while until Hyukjae started, “Payday is next week, I’d like to contribute for the bills now that I’m working, okay?” Donghae wanted to protest, but Hyukjae didn’t give him a chance to say a word, “Please let me do this, I feel like a freeloader, Hae”.

Donghae squeezed Hyukjae’s hand, he looked into Hyukjae’s eyes, “You’re not a freeloader, you’re my boyfriend”.

Hyukjae sighed, this was not what he had in mind. Donghae was always stubborn about things like that.

“I know what you’re thinking, stop thinking about it”, Donghae said, “I have to go now, you better rest before you go to work and send me a message when you’re leaving, got that?”  
*  
When pay day arrived, Hyukjae decided to go grocery shopping and cook something special for dinner. If Donghae refused to take his money to pay their bills, at least he could take care of their groceries.

The Galbi-jjim was a success, despite being Hyukjae’s first time cooking it, he had to ask his mother a lot of things and even used video call to ask her how to cook it properly. But as he looked at the result, it really worth the effort, he hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

He just finished cooking when he heard Donghae coming, it was later than expected but then again Hyukjae was too preoccupied with cooking he lost count of time.

“Hae?” Hyukjae called out, his boyfriend looked quite upset as he took off his coat, “Are you okay?”

Donghae gave him a small smile that didn’t really reach his eyes, “I’m fine Hyuk … are you cooking something? Do we have something to celebrate?”

“It’s my payday and I thought I’ll cook something you might like”, Hyukjae replied, “Why don’t you freshen up a bit and we’ll see if my cooking is as good as it looks?”

Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s forehead, “You’re the best, babe”.

Despite trying to look happy for Hyukjae’s excitement for his first payday, Donghae’s usual expressive brown eyes were mellow, as if he was hiding something.

“… so starting next month I’d be working on the afternoon shift”, Hyukjae said.

“Does that mean I’ll be having dinner alone starting next month?” Donghae gave him a puppy look.

“Don’t be like that, I’ll try to be home as fast as I could, okay? And it’s only for a month, the shifts are rotated once a month”.

Donghae helped with the dishes and cleaned up after dinner, he didn’t talk much which confirmed Hyukjae that something was troubling Donghae.

“What’s the matter, Hae?” Hyukjae asked after they were done cleaning up.

Donghae sighed, “I’ll talk about it later, okay?”

Hyukjae didn’t pressure his boyfriend.

“Why don’t we take a shower together?” Donghae pulled the smaller man.

Showering with Donghae was never boring, under the hot spray of water, fingers were soon tracing their wet and naked bodies, mouth explored each others, it was Hyukjae who let out the first moan as their bodies touched each other. 

The soap and shampoo were soon forgotten as Donghae spread Hyukjae’s ass cheeks, warm water cascading into his sensitive opening, sending Hyukjae’s arousal hardening.

Donghae turned him around, fingering Hyukjae’s hole, but not really pressing into him, making Hyukjae groaned impatiently.

“L-lube Hae …”

Instead of leaving the shower to get the lube, Donghae kneeled behind Hyukjae, and before anything registered in Hyukjae’s brain, he felt a slick muscle tracing his puckering opening.

Hyukjae swore loudly as Donghae began to lap on his hole, he didn’t get the chance to prepare himself as Donghae continued to rim him, Donghae’s persistent tongue seeking entrance and finally pressing into him.

Donghae tongued Hyukjae’s opening for a while, Hyukjae’s ring of muscles quickly relaxed and opened up for him, Hyukjae’s member was rapidly hardening at Donghae’s ministration. When Donghae pushed a long finger into Hyukjae, the other man gasped loudly. Keeping his finger inside Hyukjae’s heated entrance, he fingered Hyukjae more for what to come, Donghae didn’t know if he could hold on to his self control tonight.

“T-there Hae …” Hyukjae moaned as Donghae pushed his second finger, apparently he had found Hyukjae’s pleasure point.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, babe?” Donghae whispered sexily on Hyukjae’s ear, he bit Hyukjae’s ear sensually as his fingers continued their task in loosening Hyukjae.

“Hae … ah … f-fuck”, Hyukjae was clawing the tiled wall as Donghae played with his body further more.

By the time Donghae pulled his fingers out of Hyukjae, his boyfriend was a panting mess, Hyukjae quickly spread his legs and lowered himself a bit, hands holding out to the tiled wall in front of him. Donghae was almost drooling at the sight of Hyukjae’s pink hole wet and ready for him. Underneath the warm spray of shower, Hyukjae’s snow-white skin was pale and slick, a perfect wet dream.

Hyukjae moved his hip impatiently as the head of Donghae’s erection touched his wet hole. Donghae was completely taken a back as suddenly Hyukjae pushed back, forcing his organ to enter Hyukjae’s needy hole. Hyukjae let out another moan as the head was finally in, the lack of lube was surely making the penetration hurt, but Hyukjae ignored the pain as his body begged for more.

“Hyuk …” Donghae groaned, “I can’t …”

“Just do me … Hae”.

That was all Donghae needed to hear before he grabbed Hyukjae’s slim waist and pushed forward, filling Hyukjae to the hilt.

While Hyukjae’s skin was slick and wet because of the shower, his insides were hot and tight, Donghae couldn’t even hold himself anymore. His hands wrapped around Hyukjae’s body to hold the smaller man in place and he began to thrust into Hyukjae’s warmth.

Hyukjae moaned harder as Donghae used him roughly, somehow the burn scraping his insides from the lack of lubrication turned him on. He moved his hip along with Donghae’s thrusts, he grabbed his own arousal and jerked on it.

Climax was approaching fast, Hyukjae’s legs began to tremble as his prostate was hit roughly over and over again, Donghae’s hand joined his to masturbate his member roughly. 

“Ah … Hae … Hae …” Hyukjae was panting sexily, his inner muscles squeezed Donghae’s organ tighter, fueling Donghae’s desires even further.

“Hyuk … ah … baby …” Donghae bit into his boyfriend’s smooth neck as he reached his climax, filling Hyukjae with his come.

The feeling of Donghae’s hot seed inside him pushed Hyukjae to reach his own orgasm.  
*   
They were laying in the bath tub together, Hyukjae leaned against Donghae’s chest as Donghae stroke his skin gently.

“I messed up today”, Donghae started.

“What happened?”

“I had a patient today, an elderly man with thyroid disease and somehow during the operation I accidentally nicked some tissues causing the patient to lose blood, the family forgot to inform us that the patient has several health issues and to top it all, the blood bank took a while to response … so he went into a coma”.

“Fortunately, Sunho Sunbaenim covered up for me and faced the family, they threatened to sue the hospital but Sunho Sunbaenim cut their claims, he covered up for me but later he scolded me for half an hour”.

“Is that why you’re upset?” Hyukjae asked, he held Donghae’s hand.

“Sunho Sunbaenim was right, I could’ve killed the patient”, Donghae sighed tiredly, “And he was right”.

Hyukjae squeezed Donghae’s hand, “Is he going to be alright?”

“I heard his condition is stable and in most cases the patient will recover”.

There was a long silence between them, both were lost with their own thoughts.

“I know I deserve to be scolded, I feel bad because I could’ve killed him Hyuk …”

Hyukjae turned around and looked into Donghae’s eyes, “You are not a robot, a mistake is unavoidable, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, you’re a good doctor and a responsible man, Hae”, he kissed Donghae’s lips.

“Thank you baby”, Donghae caught Hyukjae’s lips to deepen the kiss, “I love you Hyukjae”.

“Nado saranghae”.  
*  
Peace, peace, peace, my child,  
Why weepest thou?  
Who annoys?  
Peace, child, mother is not home

Donghae woke up at the sound of a child singing the unfamiliar lullaby. It was faint, as if the child was next door. But it was impossible since their bathroom was next to the wall.

The lullaby stopped as Donghae was completely awake.

It was three AM, Hyukjae was still sleeping soundly next to him.

Must be a dream, Donghae thought, he held Hyukjae closer and fell back to sleep.  
TBC


End file.
